Remedial Biologi
by jodohnyaleeteuk1
Summary: Berkat remedial biologi, Seokmin menemukan jodohnya. [SeokSoo] [Mingyu] [Seventeen / SVT Fanfiction]
1. Chapter 1

Remedial Biologi

Summary :

 _Gara-gara remedial biologi, Seokmin menemukan jodohnya._

Cast :

 _Hong Jisoo_

 _Lee Seokmin_

 _Kim Mingyu_

 _Other SVT Member_

Warning :

 _Boys Love / Yaoi / Gay / Homo_

 _Komedi Garing / Romance Picisan_

 _Typo bertebaran / Bahasa Labil / Pengarang Males / Cerita gaje_

ENJOY PLEASE~

.

.

.

Lee Seokmin dan Kim Mingyu janjian buat remedial biologi bareng. Lantaran temen-temen lain yang nilanya jelek udah pada kelompokan buat remedial. Tinggallah mereka berdua.

"Gue yang bikin pepete. Lu yang nyari bahan"

"Oke. Nanti malem gue kirim bahannya"

.

.

Malam hari dikamar Seokmin,

"Hanjir banget si Mingyu. Gue suruh nyari bahan, malah copas copas asal. Bener-bener deh"

Malam ini pun Seokmin kerja keras buat misahin bahan-bahan Power point mereka *coret* dia sendiri. "Eh tapi kasian juga si Mingyu kan sering remed" Yaudah Power point mereka.

.

.

.

3 hari 2 malem buat power point remedial, akhirnya selesai juga. Tinggal ngumpulin ke guru biologi yang katanya lagi di perpustakaan.

Seokmin dan Mingyu On The Way perpustakaan.

.

Rupanya guru biologi ga sendiri diperpustakaan. Dideket bu guru ada Minghao, tumpukan buku tulis dan laptop Minghao.

"Bu, kita mau remedial" kata Seokmin.

"Tunggu ya, ibu lagi sibuk"

Seokmin langsung narik Mingyu nunggu dimeja lain.

.

10 menit kemudian,

Mingyu senggol bahu Seokmin. "Seokmin, gue harus buru-buru pulang nih. Uang buat daftar lomba basket ada di gue"

"Yah, elu gimana sih? Kan kemaren kita udah sepakat remed hari ini?" dumel Seokmin.

"Sorry, gue emang suka khilaf kalau ngeliat duit"

Seokmin nyuekin Mingyu.

"Min. Seokmin~" Mingyu udah gelayutan dipundak Seokmin. Ga sadar badan dia.

"Geleh ih!" Tolak Seokmin ngedorong Mingyu.

"Makannya cari solusi dong. Minta cepetin atau undur besok gitu"

Seokmin langsung melototin Mingyu.

Mingyu diem. Tapi hatinya ga tenang. Dia lagi ngebayangin bakal kena marah senior tim basket. Si ketua, Choi Seungchul

Seokmin ngerik Mingyu. 'Kasian juga gue ngeliat mukanya'

.

Akhirnya Seokmin menghadap ibu guru.

"Bu, kita bisa mulai sekarang ga remednya?"

"Apa-apaan luh, min?! Gue duluan yang antri tau" sembur Minghao yang tadinya lagi komat-kamit ngapalin materi tulang yang remedial.

"Tuh, denger kata temen kamu"

Seokmin pasang muka melas. "Tapi saya lagi di kejar jadwal ekskul bu"

"Yasudah sana. Kan bisa besok. Soalnya ibu ga mau kalau sore-sore"

"Engga bu. Nanti apalan saya semaleman bisa ilang"

"Lah? Yasudah, berarti kamu harus nunggu"

Seokmin ambil langkah balik ke Mingyu. "Sorry, ming"

"Iya ga apa-apa. Yang pentin lu udah usaha. Yok!"

Seokmin nahan bahu Mingyu yang udah berdiri. "Mau kemana?"

"Ke lapangan basket. Remednya ditunda besok kan?"

Seokmin langsung narik Mingyu keposisi semula. "Ga. Apa-apaan lu?! Kita remed hari ini!"

"Dek, kalo mau berantem jangan diperpus dong. Ganggu aja" tegur selah seorang murid yang Seokmin ketahui sebagai senior dia di padus, Lee Jihoon.

Seokmin langsung bungkuk ke Jihoon dan kakak-kakak senior. "Maaf, kak"

Jihoo dan teman-temannya melanjutkan jalan. Seokmin dan Mingyu entah kenapa jadi kepo dengan maksud kedatangan para senior. Ditambah sekarang mereka lagi berdiri dihadapan guru biologi.

"Bu" tegur Jihoon.

"Eh? Akhirnya kalian dateng juga. Ibu tunggu dari tadi"

"Memang ada perlu apa bu?" tanya Jihoon si jubir dadakan.

"Ibu minta bantuan koreksiin tugas kelas sepuluh sama itu tuh! Ngetesin yang mau remedial" kata bu guru sambil nunjuk Minghao dan kawan-kawan sekelasnya.

"Saya bantuin koreksi aja deh, bu. Saya suka pusing kalau suruh ngetes-ngetes gitu, hehe"

"Yasudah. Jonghan bantuin ibu. Jihoon sama Jisoo yang ngetes remedial ya"

"Bu, kan orangnya ada tiga" Instruksi Jihoon.

"Itu yang dua orang satu kelompok. Terus mereka juga bawa pepete remedial, jadi kalian bisa liat juga disitu"

"Oh, yaudah saya yang sendirian aja deh" Kata Jihoon sambil duduk di depan Minghao.

Minghao pun langsung nunjukkin power pointnya ke Jihoon.

"Berarti saya sisanya ya?"

.

"Mana power point kalian?"

"Inih, kak" Seokmin nyerahin laptopnya kek Jisoo.

Jisoo baca-baca sekilas isi power point Seokmin.

Seokmin yang ngeliat jadi deg-degan berasa lagi seleksi lamaran sama calon mertua. /ekhm/

Kalo si Mingyu lagi siapin spot-spot buat naro contekan agar gampang terlihat. 'Dipaha gue udah penuh. Dimana lagi nih?' Mingyu mantau sekitar sampe tatapannya berakhir dipaha Seokmin.

.

"Sebutkan bagian tulang rusuk. Beserta jumlahnya"

Mingyu ngelirik ke paha Seokmin. "Tujuh pasang tulang rusuk sejati, tiga pasang tulang rusuk palsu. Mmm.."

Jisoo ngeliatin gerak-gerik aneh Mingyu. Sampe ga sadar kalau dia lagi dipelototin sama adek kelas didepannya.

"Sama dua pasang tulang rusuk melayang"

Mingyu nyengir ke Jisoo begitu bisa jawab soal pertama.

"Kalian pacaran ya?"

Seokmin yang lagi mandang Jisoo langsung stop-in kegiatanya dan pasang muka kaget. "Engga kak!"

Mingyu mengangguki. "Najis banget aku sama kuda liar"

Seokmin langsung noyor kepala Mingyu.

"Tapi dari tadi kakak liat, kamu" Jisoo nunjuk Mingyu. "Ngelirik ke paha dia terus" Gantian Seokmin yang kena tunjuk.

'Mampusss'. Mingyu langsung nyengir lebar. "Kita ga pacaran. Tapi lagi pedekate kak" jelas Mingyu sambil ngusap-ngusap paha Seokmin.

"NAJIS DAH!" teriak Seokmin sambil nepis tangan Mingyu.

"Heh?!" tegur bu guru. "Kenapa kalian?"

Seokmin, Mingyu sama Jisoo main lirik-lirikkan.

'Gara-gara elu, kampret!' arti lirikan Seokmin ke Mingyu.

'Kak, plis jangan ngadu' arti lirikan Mingyu ke Jisoo.

'Hmmm' arti lirikan Jisoo.

"Jisoo?"

"Engga kok bu. Cuman lagi debat"

"Soal apa?"

"Letak tulang selangka, bu"

Bu guru geleng-geleng kepala. "Masa itu aja ga tau?"

"Saya tau kok bu!"

"Ya sanah jawab" ibu guru kembali sibuk sama buku-buku di depannya.

"Emang yang mana, dek?" tanya Jisoo.

"Kalau aku bisa jawab, kita dapat poin ya?"

"Lah? Cuman begituan?"

"Tapi kan pertanyaan, kak" sahut Seokmin yang mulai berjuang kalau soal pion remed.

"Yaudah yaudah"

Mingyu berdiri. "Yang ini kan?" kata Mingyu sambil nunjuk titik antara paha sama 'itunya'.

Jisoo nepok jidat.

Seokmin nepok tangan. "Warbiyasah, ming"

"Hehe"

"Engga! Itu salah" seru Jisoo.

Mingyu sama Seokmin langsung diem. Kalo Mingyu diem karena takut ditegor ibu guru. Seokmin diem karena dia terpesona ngeliat sisi lain dari ke-kalem-an seniornya.

"Kalian belum dapat poin. Ganti pertanyaan nomor satu." Jisoo natap layar laptop Seokmin. "Sebutkan. Zat yang terkandung. Dalam tulang rawan!"

"..."

"..."

Jisoo udah nanya dengan semangat. Tapi adek kelasnya malah pelangan pelongo.

"Heh, jawab"

"Kasih clue dong, kak" kata Seokmin.

"Ya ampun, kalian ini niat remed ga sih?"

"Engga lah, kak. Kita tuh maunya nilai diatas kakaem" deklarasi Mingyu.

Jisoo mendengus. "Tulang rawan itu bersifat lentur"

Seokmin sama Mingyu lirik-lirikan.

'Lu tau ga?' - Mingyu.

'Engga' - Seokmin.

Tapi ga lama, Mingyu langsung angkat tangan. "Aku tau, kak"

"Apa?"

"Zat karet!"

Jisoo kembali nepok jidat.

Mingyu yang sadar jawabannya salah, langsung duduk balik.

"Aku tau" Giliran Seokmin yang angkat tangan.

"Sebutin" kata Jisoo dengan nada pasrah.

"Zat kapur. Sama.."

Jisoo langsung semangat nunggu jawaban Seokmin.

"Zat penempel. Pokoknya yang bikin nempel-nempel gitu, kak"

Jisoo geleng-geleng.

Seokmin nyengir.

Mingyu ngetawain Seokmin. /Sok bener dia/

"Udah hampir bener. Cuman zat penempelnya diganti sama perekat ya, dek" kata Jisoo sambil natap laptop Seokmin.

Ga tau dia kalau didepannya Mingyu lagi digebukin Seokmin gara-gara kesenengan dibetulin(?).

Mingyu pasrah aja karena Seokmin udah berhasil dapat poin.

"Pertanyaan ke dua…"

.

"Mengapa. Anak kecil. Memiliki tubuh yang lentur dibandingkan orang dewasa?"

"Dilatih dari bayi"

"Salah"

"Punya banyak tulang rawan"

"Iyap"

"Wih! Pinter juga lu, min"

Seokmin busung-busung dada kayak gorila nyari istri.

.

"Contoh tulang keras?"

"Kepala Mingyu"

"Kok pake embel-embel nama gue?"

"Karena orang-orang juga mengakui kalau kepala lu sekeras batu"

Jisoo terkekeh mendengar perdebatan adik kelasnya.

Seokmin juga ikut seneng deh. 'Bully Mingyu terus ah'

.

"Pertanyaan terakhir."

Mingyu sama Seokmin tiba-tiba deg-degan.

"Sebutkan 3 penyakit tulang"

Mingyu sama Seokmin serempak berdiri.

"eS"

"Ka"

"eL"

"Skoliosis"

"Kifosis"

"Lordosis"

Prok!

Keduanya langsung hifive.

"Gila. Kita jenius banget, min"

"Iya. Gue ga nyangka kalo gue sejenius ini. Nih kalo tes IQ, 200 nyampe kali ya"

Jisoo ngukuk dengernya. "Udah nih laptopnya"

Seokmin ngambil laptopnya.

Mingyu langsung pergi ke meja buguru buat laporan.

"Dek"

"Kenapa, kak?"

"Belajar yang rajin ya"

Detik itu juga muka Seokmin serasa diterpa angin AC.

.

.

"Ming, kayaknya gue udah nemu jodoh gue deh"

"Mana?"

"Nih" kata Seokmin nunjuk dadanya.

"Ah. Bazeng kau, min. Buang-buang waktu gue" Mingyu langsung kabur ninggalin Seokmin.

Seokmin megangin kepalanya. "Disini juga ada"

Dan Seokmin berakhir mesem-mesem sendiri sampe rumah.

.

.

.

END.

FF ini dibuat sebagai permintaan maaf saya karena FF Series yang satunya /Ga mau sebut judul. Takut baper/ lagi dalam tahap pencarian lantaran hilang dibawa banjir *Di Lemparin Granat*

Ini adalah salah satu adegan yang pengen saya masukin ke FF series satunya lagi. Tapi ga bisa karena perbedaan usia pemain FF ini dengan FF Series yang satunya lagi.

Sekian.


	2. Chapter 2

_Senior Oh Senior [S.O.S.]_

Summary :

 _Sequel dari Remedial Biologi._

Cast :

 _Hong Jisoo_

 _Lee Seokmin_

 _Kim Mingyu_

 _Other SVT Member_

Warning :

 _Boys Love / Yaoi / Gay / Homo_

 _Komedi Garing / Romance Picisan_

 _Typo bertebaran / Bahasa Labil / Pengarang Males / Cerita gaje_

ENJOY PLEASE~

.

.

.

Semenjak hari remedial di perpus bareng Mingyu, Seokmin jadi punya kegiatan baru. Mantengin seniornya, Hong Jisoo.

"Main teote yok!"

Teriakan Seungkwan bikin fokus Seokmin ke salah satu jendela kelas 12 keganggu. Ya mumpung yang diharap-harap belum menampakkan paras rupawannya, jadi Seokmin milih nimbrung deh sama temen-temennya. Lagian jarang-jarang kelas dia dkk sama Seungkwan dkk jamkos nya barengan gini. 

.

Dalam sebuah lingkaran besar di tengah-tengah kelas, ada Seungkwan, Vernon, Mingyu, Minghao sama Seokmin.

"Botolnya mana?" Tanya Seungkwan.

Minghao langsung nyerahin botol air kemasannya. Tapi di tolak Seungkwan, katanya "Botol lu ga memenuhi standar per-teote-an. Terlalu ringan"

"Ya kan ga ada isinya" cicit Minghao.

"Ganti" mata Seungkwan mengitari kelas tetangga. "Tuh! Itu botol yang ideal" kata Seungkwan sambil nunjuk botol cola di meja belakang.

"Lah punya gue? Tapi itu kan masih ada isinya. Baru beli lagi" protes si Mingyu.

"Lu sama temen perhitungan banget, ming"

"Ah terserah deh" putus Mingyu.

Dengan wajah berseri-seri, Seungkwan menghampiri botol cola punya Mingyu.

"Gue yakin kalo Seungkwan jadi pengacara, dia pasti sukses" celetuk Seokmin.

"Amiiiin"

.

Game start!

Putaran pertama jatuh kepada Seokmin!

"Sebutin nama gebetan lu yang sekarang" serbu Seungkwan. Dia tipikal cowo yang kepo sama hubungan asmara orang lain. Padahal dirinya masih berjuang melawan ketidak pekaan seseorang. /ekhm

Seokmin malah diem. Semoga bukan jantungan.

"Jawab oey!" Tegur Mingyu.

Seokmin nyengir ke Mingyu. "Gue ga tau namanya"

"Tapi ada?" Tanya Minghao. Raut wajahnya nunjukin kalo dia butuh keyakinan(?).

Seokmin ngangguk.

"Wih! Gue kira lu aseksual min" celetuk Minghao.

Semua mata tertuju pada Minghao.

"Monera kali ah!"

Minghao nyengir.

Seungkwan ngetok meja. "Anak sekolah sini?"

"Iya. Senior"

"Kelas berapa?" Seungkwan sama Minghao nanya barengan.

"12"

Plak!

Gebuk Seokminnya juga barengan.

"Si kuda. Iya gue tau. 12 berapa?"

"12 ipa. Kelasnya yang itu tuh" Seokmin nunjuk salah satu kelas dilantai lantai bawah. Kawasan kelas 12.

"Kok lu bisa suka?" Tanya Vernon.

"Kok pertanyaannya beranak sih?"

Semua cengengesan. Kecuali Vernon yang pasang muka asem. 'Padahal sepanjang episode gue baru buka mulut, eh di bantah'

"Puter lagiii"

.

Putaran kedua jatahnya si Vernon.

"Choi, lagi ada yang disukain ga?" Tanya Seungkwan.

"Ada"

Semua serempak mengangguk.

"Dah puter lagi"

Vernon nepok jidat. 'Wtf?! Cuman itu?!'

Dia ga tau aja ada orang yang udah nyiapin pertanyaan dan tempat spesial buat dia.

.

Seokmin dapet jatah lagi.

Seungkwan condongin badannya ke Seokmin. "Jadi gimana ceritanya lu bisa suka?"

Seokmin ngelirik Mingyu. "Waktu lagi remed biologi di perpus"

"Yang sama gue?"

Seokmin nganggguk. Anak-anak langsung nengok ke Mingyu.

"Yang mana? Yang judes? Yang rambutnya panjang? Atau yang nanya-nanya sama kita?"

"Yang nanya-nanya"

"Oh! Itu"

"Siapa ming?" Tanya Minghao yang duduk disamping Mingyu. Mingyu kena tepokan bahu dari Minghao.

"Itu mah kak Jisoo. Yang bule L.A" terang Mingyu dengan wajah sok berilmu.

"Yang jago main gitar?" Seungkwan.

"Yang pinter ya?" Vernon.

"Yang rajin ikut keagamaan?" Minghao.

Seokmin gebrak meja. "Kok lu semua pada tau dia?"

"Iyalah. Cuman orang ansos yang ga tau dia" celetuk Seungkwan.

'Gue' Seokmin ngederp. Seokmin bukan ansos, dia cuman terlalu terlena dengan dunia fanboy. Secara dia ngerasa udah jadi fans number one nya 1D.

Minghao nepuk pundak Seokmin "Sukses ya Seokmin"

"Semangat bruh" Mingyu.

"Semoga dia cepet peka" kata Seungkwan sambil ngelirik seseorang.

=SOS=

"Seokmin! ADA KAK JISOO DI KELAS GUE!" teriak Seungkwan dari pintu kelas.

"Bawel lu. Lebih kalem dikit bisa ga?" Protes Seokmin. Tapi tetep sambil jalan nyamperin Seungkwan.

"Buruan! Lu mau ketemu ga? Dia lagi ngambil barang-barang guru biologi dikelas gue!"

"OTEWE! bawel luh" Seokmin pun nyalip langkah Seungkwan menuju kelas sebelah.

"Yang beginih. Yang bikin pedekate seret. Durhaka sama temen"

.

.

Nyampe diambang pintu kelasnya Seungkwan, rupanya Jisoo udah ancang-ancang mau ninggalin kelas dengan setumpuk folder dan dua kotak pensil.

"Kak, mau di bantuin?" Tawar Seokmin begitu Jisoo didepannya.

Jisoo sempet nunduk malu di tawarin bantuan sama junior ganteng. Tapi dia buru-buru dangak lagi buat natap si junior. "Engga apa-apa. Bisa sendiri kok" kata Jisoo sambil tersenyum adem membawa kedamaian di hati Seokmin.

"Yakin kak?"

"Iya" senyum Jisoo bikin bibirnya makin tipis.

Seokmin berpikir buat nyusun rencana dadakan. "Hmm.." kepalanya nunduk kayak orang lagi mengheningkan cipta.

"Dek"

"Ya? Mau dibantuin kak?" Wajah Seokmin seumringah pake banget nanyanya.

"Bisa minggir ga? Badan kamu ngalangin jalan" nada bicaranya halus tapi maknanya menusuk tajam hati kecil Seokmin.

Ga lama heboh dari arah kelas Seokmin.

"BHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

"MAMPUS LU Seokmin!" Seungkwan.

"MALU AING MALU!" Mingyu.

"MAU GUE PESENEN TIKET KE KAMPUNG LU GA?" Minghao.

Itu kepala ketiganya muncul bersusun di pintu kelas sebelah.

Seokmin langsung lari buat ngerukiah temen-temennya.

"Kelakuan anak kelas 11." Jisoo geleng-geleng sambil jalan ke ninggalin koridor kelas 11. "Jadi kangen masa-masa labil" gumam Jisoo yang ngerasa dirinya udah ga labil.

=SOS=

Semenjak kejadian Jisoo mampir dikelas Seungkwan, Seokmin jadi segan buat ketemu Jisoo. Tapi stalker masih rutin, sehari 3 kali. Masuk, istirahat sama pulang.

Keseganan Seokmin ditambahin sama kelakuan temen-temennya yang suka ngeledek Seokmin kalau ada Jisoo di radius kurang dari 1 meter dari mereka. Makin malu lah Seokmin.

Tapi gimana pun juga Seokmin pengen banget tatap muka sama Jisoo, ngobrol berdua -asal bukan ngomongin pelajaran- mungkin aja Jisoo juga suka 1D. Terus mereka duet lagu _Midnight memories._

"Woy!"

Seokmin noleh ke Mingyu dengan tatapan kesel. "Apa dah? Gue ga kaget tuh"

Mingyu nampar Seokmin. "Keliatan banget kesel gara-gara ngayal joroknya ke ganggu"

Seokmin melengos.

Kening Mingyu mengkerut. "Lu lagi sakit?". Seokmin ngegeleng. "Min, akhir-akhir ini, gue perhatiin lu tuh lemes banget. Lu ngobat ya?"

Seokmin nempeleng kepala Mingyu. "Gue ini pemuda cerdas penerus bangsa woy. No drugs. No selingkuh"

"Terus? Ga mungkin kan lu lemes gara-gara remedial biologi lagi. Biasanya juga tetep optimis"

Seokmin natap Mingyu dengan pandangan memelas. "Gue lagi bimbang, ming"

Mingyu angkat tangannya didepan wajah Seokmin. "Jangan bilang lu bimbang karena suka sama gue?"

"Nah itu ming-"

Plak!

"Engga. Ini ga boleh terjadi. Sebelum Jeon Wonwoo ngasih kepastian, gue ga mau jadi seme lu"

Plak!

Gantian Seokmin yang nampar Mingyu.

"Najis amat gue jadi uke lu! Dengerin dulu! Ini soal Jisoo"

"Oh soal Hong Jisoo. Kenapa?"

Seokmin nundukin lagi kepalanya diatas meja. "Gue mau pedekate sama dia tapi gue malu"

"Gara-gara insiden dikelas sebelah sama gara-gara kita suka ngecengin lu?"

Seokmin melotoin Mingyu. "Kok lu tau?!"

"Lu pikir gue ga pernah ngalamin? Gue mah udah tau lu risih tapi diem aja Hahai"

"Minta di wantek ya rambut lu?"

Mingyu nyengir. "Lagian lu seme macam apa? gitu doang risih terus jadi galau gini" Mingyu ngerangkul Seokmin. "Seharusnya lu tuh lebih pede dan peka"

"Maksud lu peka?"

"Lu ga sadar ya kak Jisoo suka salting kalau kita ledekin sama lu?"

Tiba-tiba lilin semangat Seokmin menyala. "Serius lu? Gue ga nyadar masa"

Mingyu berdecak sambil ngelepasin rangkulannya. "Lu terlalu sibuk sama malu lu sih"

Seokmin ngarahin pandangannya ke jendela bawah dan disana ada Jisoo yang baru keluar dari kelasnya, lagi sendiriian sambil -Seokmin rasa- natap ke kelasnya.

"Gila!" Jerit Seokmin sambil gebrak meja.

"Siapa yang gila?!"

Seokmin kaget bukan main pas teriakannya disautin sama guru killer yang baru masuk kekelasnya. Dia noleh kesamping, si Mingyu udah balik ketempat duduknya di ujung sana. 'Sialan'

"Lee Seokmin?!"

Seokmin langsung bungkuk hormat sebungkuk-bungkuknya. Berharap itu guru mau maafin Seokmin.

=SOS=

Dengan masih berseragam sekolah yang udah ga sewangi tadi pagi, Jisoo nungguin seseorang. Seseorang yang udah nitipin sobekan kertas ulangan -karena dibalik pesan ada angka 76 yang dilingkari pulpen merah- sama pacar sahabatnya -Seungchul- kemudian dioper ke sahabatnya -Jonghan- sempat digocek melewati Jihoon dan akhirnya sampai ditangan Jisoo -beserta pesan suara 'ciee' dari Jonghan-.

Kemudian isi pesannya adalah **'Hai. Ada waktu senggang? Kalau iya, ketemuan yuk di parkiran lama'**. Awalnya Jisoo udah najis-najisin itu pesan beserta pengirimnya. Tapi pas pulang sekolah, Seungchul dateng bawa sobekan dari pesan tadi. Rupanya pas ngoper ke Jonghan tadi ada tragedi. Dibacalah sobekan kertas itu **'Dari ade kelas yang ganteng dan mengagumi mu, Lee Seokmin'  
**  
Jadi dah Jisoo lari ke parkiran lama buat ketemu si doi.

Tapi udah 15 menit doi belum muncul-muncul juga.

"Jangan-jangan salah tempat janjian nih?" Jisoo ngeluarin lagi pesan dari doi. "Parkiran lama kan bener disini"

"Atau itu surat udah kadaluarsa? Bisa jadi kan Jonghan sama pacarnya lupaan. Aish!" Jisoo kesel sediri -iyalah kan disitu cuman ada dia-. Jisoo ngecek hp nya. Dan ga ada pesan apapun dari siapapun.

Akhirnya dia mutusin buat angkat kaki dari situ.

"Seokmin? Ngapain kamu disini? Mau ngerokok ya?"

Jisoo buru-buru menghampiri asal suara. Dibalik tembok, dia ngeliat guru pkn lagi ngobrol sama murid yang Jisoo yakini si doi.

"Engga pak. Saya lagi nunggu temen"

'Temen?' Jisoo nyeseg sendiri dengernya. Tapi dia buru-buru senyum 'Bukan temen. Kan seharusnya senior. Junior songong'. Jisoo jalan nyamperin mereka.

"Seokmin"

Yang dipanggil kaget bukan main. 'Kok munculnya dari situ?!'

"Ditungguin dari tadi. Ayo" Jisoo narik tangan Seokmin. Sebelum pergi dia bungkuk hormat dulu sama pak guru.

"Jisoo, kamu jangan kebanyakan main sama adik kelas. Banyakin belajar. Udah kelas 12 juga"

Jisoo balik badan dan hormat sekali lagi. "Iya pak"

.

Rencana Seokmin berubah total. Niat dia mau nyatain perasaan ditempat sepi, damai dan remang. Tapi malah pindah ke OFC (Onew Fried Chiken). Seokmin mulai ga tenang, takutnya dia ga bisa bayar. Soalnya uang jajan bulanan udah dikuras buat bayar tunggakan kas kelas 3 bulan.

Lain sama Jisoo yang mau cepetan denger langsung suara dari mulut Seokmin. "Jadi Seokmin?"

"Ya? Jadi apa kak?"

Jisoo senyum. Seokmin makin ga tenang. "Ada perlu apa kamu sama kakak?"

Sebelumnya Seokmin udah mutusin buat memperuke Jisoo. Tapi kenapa sekarang Seokmin yang diperuke sama senyumnya Jisoo. "A-anu kak. Mmm.." Seokmin nunduk lagi.

Seokmin denger suara kekehan Jisoo. "Pede aja lagi ngomong sama kakak"

Tiba-tiba Seokmin keinget kata-tata Mingyu. "Pede dan peka". Buru-buru deh Seokmin natap Jisoo.

Jisoo yang lagi kekeh-kekeh liat kelakuan Seokmin, langsung tertegun pas liat raut wajah Seokmin yang tegas, mantap dan berwibawa -sedikit-. "Kenapa?" Tanya Jisoo berusaha ngalihin Seokmin dari mukanya yang dirasa panas.

"Kakak suka wandi?"

Jisoo ngelirik makanan didepannya. "Suka kok"

'Bener kata Mingyu. Peka' Seokmin nyengir. "Kapan-kapan kita duet yok. Denger-denger kak Jisoo jago main gitar"

"Uhm, Boleh" bales Jisoo sambil nunduk. Dia sendiri heran sama dirinya yang tiba-tiba gerogi dengan tatapan Seokmin.

Seokmin nyeruput cola dengan gembira. "Ayo kak dihabisin. Biar aku yang bayar". Ga lama, Seokmin langsung melotot 'keceplosan'

"Iya" Jisoo nyedot smoothienya dengan kalem. Tiba-tiba hp Jisoo geter. Rupanya itu alarm buat bimbel. Jisoo nyepetin minumnya.

Pas Jisoo berdiri, Seokmin refleks dangak "Kenapa kak?"

"Bimbel. Udah mau jam masuk. Maaf ya pergi duluan. Um ini kakak yang bayarin deh"

Seokmin ga bisa apa-apa pas Jisoo jalan ke kasir. Emang kalo di OFC rada beda cara pembayarannya sama yang lain.

Oiya dilubuk hati Seokmin yang paling dalam, dia tenang ga ngeluarin duit banyak.

Seokmin nengok kesamping pas jendela disebelahnya diketok. Itu Jisoo yang lagi dadah. Seokmin bales.

.

"Dan akhirnya gue ga jadi nyatain perasaan sama dia. Hari ini" Seokmin nyeruput colanya. "Tapi masih ada besok. Besoknya lagi. Besok besoknya lagi. Besok besok besok ?!" Seokmin keselek ludahnya sendiri pas bahunya ditampar seseorang.

"Udah gila ya?" Rupanya Seungkwan sama Vernon.

Seokmin bales mau gaplok Seungkwan tapi ditangkis sama tangan Vernon. Seokmin terkejut.

"Wih! Banyak banget pesenan lu min. Lagi perbaikan gizi atau apa nih?" Seokmin noleh ke Seungkwan yang udah duduk didepannya sambil nyomotin makanan yang ada. Tapi pas Seungkwan mau minum smoothie bekas Jisoo, langsung Seokmin rebut. "Yeh? Pelit amat"

"Yang ini ga boleh" deklarasi Seokmin sambil ngelindungi gelas smoothie.

Vernon berdiri. "Kamu mau pesen apa?"

"Aku smoothie aja"

"Ok" Vernon pergi buat mesen.

Seokmin natap Seungkwan "Kalian aneh". Seungkwan cuman senyam-senyum sambil terus ngunyah.

Seokmin ngalihin pandangannya ke gelas smoothie Jisoo. Bibirnya pelan-pelan mendekati kebibir gelas. 'Tuhan, kenapa hamba berasa jadi orang paling ngenes sedunia?'

Pluk

"Eh?"

"Kenapa, min?"

"Sialan! Lalet SIALAN! Kenapa lu mesti mati disitu?! Argh!"

"Seokmin nyebut wey! Tolong! Temen saya kerasukan!"

Seokmin mulai meraung-raung.

Seungkwan nyipratin air cola kemuka Seokmin.

Pembeli yang lain rame-rame berdoa.

Vernon masih bingung sama pilihan minumannya.

Jisoo senyam-senyum mandangin kertas sobekan dari Seokmin. 

=SOS=

.

Tamat.

Entah kenapa jadi pengen bikin chapter wk. Ah tapi masih ada utang seoksoo yg onoh wkwk


End file.
